Moments In Time
by Kkat84
Summary: Random moments in time that I decide to write about.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Kiesh'ra series; it all belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes

A/N: I'm losing my mind. I'm reposting this because I once again almost forgot the disclaimer.

Chapter 1: Challenges

"Try not to fall on your face today, Silvermead!" Kel looked at the apple in her hands and gave serious thought to hitting the raven soldier with it. Would she never hear the end of that annoying incident? During her first riding lesson, she had been thrown from the saddle. It was humiliating to even remember. The raven rode his horse out of the paddock before she had a chance to retaliate. The horse danced aside as she stepped towards it. Kel swore softly.

"What did that horse ever do to you?" Andreios' eyes flashed with amusement as he came up behind her. "Threw me off."

"How long do you hold grudges? That was months ago!"

"Oh, shut up." Telling your commander to shut up was bad manners, but she didn't really care. "I'm not talking about that. Yesterday he threw me off, into a mud puddle, in front of half the palace guard. I had just told Ailbhe that riding wasn't _that_ hard." He hid a smile. "I bet you haven't fallen off in years," she muttered softly. Andreios burst out laughing. Kel's look could have drawn blood. "Kel, I've only fallen off about a million times! The last time was two days ago. They take pleasure in throwing us off, I swear." Kel had to fight back a grin. "I don't believe you."

"It's true."

He looked off in the distance, smiling. "You got lucky. The first time I fell off was in front of Shardae."

"You're joking."

"Would I make up something that embarrassing? You can ask the Tuuli Thea, she'll tell you. She nearly fell in the mud herself; she was laughing so hard."

Kel grinned at the image. "Where is Shardae, anyway?"

"In the dancer's nest," Rei answered distractedly. She read the faintest hint of reluctance in his tone. Seeing an opening, she dove in. "She's learning to dance, isn't she?"

"Yes." Rei's tone warned her to drop it, but she ignored him. "What's wrong with dancing?" She didn't even bother to keep the mischief out of her tone. "It's not…" He broke off and glared at her. "I'm not getting into this with you." She couldn't have stopped even if she wanted to. "What would the serpiente think of a queen who disapproves of dancing? It's a major part of their culture." An impulse struck her. "Besides, dancing is fun. You should try it." Rei, turning dark red with embarrassment, had no immediate response. Kel kept pushing. "The serpiente dancers are the ones who keep all of the laws and histories. Think of all the stories you could learn."

"You can stop now."

"I dare you."

"Absolutely not."

"Chicken."

Ignoring the insult, he replied with a haughtiness designed to cover his embarrassment. "What people would accept from Danica they wouldn't from me. And guards aren't even allowed in the nest."

"If they'd teach a hawk they would probably teach a crow. Valene is a dancer in the nest; I bet she could convince one of them to teach you."

"_Erica_."

"You're willing to work with your former enemies but you won't learn to dance?"

"Will you drop the subject?"

"I'm having too much fun. Besides," she added, "I could never respect a man who was ashamed to dance." To her delight, he blushed an even darker color. Teasing him was so much fun. "Just try it," she coaxed. Rei sighed in resignation. "Fine. I'll try it."

"Can I watch?"

"_No!_"

She conceded the argument and changed the subject. She was pleased that he had decided to try. She was even pleased at his refusal to let her watch. After all, he wouldn't care so much if her opinion didn't matter to him. Humming softly to herself, she continued tacking up the horse. She didn't even get angry at the comments some of the serpiente guards taunted her with. She could always beat up a few of them in practice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: For the life of me I cannot get this chapter posted; this is my third try. Make me smile and review! I hadn't even intended to write this chapter, but it wouldn't go away.

Chapter 2: To Be Free

Once again, Kel stood helpless as her life was ripped away from her. Araceli's magic held her immobile. She couldn't move, could barely breathe. She hadn't thought that anything worse could happen. Darien had rebelled against the Empress and now lay bound, locked Ecl's prison. Erica, her first friend in exile, had died. Kel had faced the reality of her exile when she faced down Syfka, and had felt primarily relief with some regret mixed in. Seeing Danica so close to death from the poison, she had realized she would give up everything for this queen who had won her loyalty so completely. And now this. She was watching Andreios give his life away, and Araceli had her blade at Danica's throat. She could not move. No. Sweet Ahnmik, no. Don't take this from me. Araceli released Danica. She spoke to Zane, saying words Kel couldn't comprehend. As the falcons soared into the sky, something snapped in Kel. Everyone's attention was on Danica. She waited for the Royal Flight to surround her queen and get her to safety. She would not watch helplessly again.

Powerful falcon wings spread over her head. She beat her wings as they carried her into the sky. Calls alerted her to the guards pursuing her. She gave a warning cry which they ignored. Don't hurt them fatally. Just disable. She forced them down and turned her mind to her task. Two of the falcons peeled off to strike at her as the other two flanked Araceli. Kel shrieked a hunting cry as she attacked. The searing pain of battle magic struck her, then fierce talons. She fought back with magic and physical force, knowing she couldn't win. Apparently deciding to end the problem quickly, Araceli struck Kel with a wall of magic. The two Mercy bound her with magic and forced her in line with them. _"Very well, Kel. If you wish to come home so badly, it is granted." _The icy tones of Araceli's mind-voice invaded her head. Kel refused to shrink away. Her dislike for the Heir had strengthened into hatred. She knew better than to fight; she had to survive long enough to carry out her plans. After that…she refused to think of the death that awaited her.

Kel blinked in confusion at the light. She hurt. Why couldn't she think? Rough hands grabbed her and forced her upright. Strange, where was Darien? Darien would be the one to execute her. As she entered the throne room, memory returned. A mix of tumultuous emotions struck her as she saw the falcon Empress for the first time in three years. Syfka's words echoed in her memory. "If you are what the Empress made of you, then you are nothing anymore." Araceli sat nearby, eyes icy cold. Syfka stood a little further on, expression unreadable. "Kel, you stand accused of treason. How do you answer?"

"Guilty," Kel answered calmly. One of Cjarsa's Mercy shifted restlessly. "You are aware of the punishment?" She was suddenly so tired of this. What the accused said mattered nothing. Except, maybe this once it did. "Empress, how could I not be?" Cjarsa's eyebrows lifted. Insane courage was something both Kel and Darien shared, but extreme bluntness was Darien's area of expertise. Kel could almost hear her partner laughing. "Kel, why did you fight to come back?"

Well, when she put it that way…this was definitely insane. Kel abandoned the formality she typically used. "I want to make a trade, Lady."

She had the full attention of the Empress and the Heir. "I wish to hear this," Cjarsa decided. "Lady, I wish to trade myself for Sebastian, son of the Heir." Everyone stared at her. "We have you both," Cjarsa said skeptically. "Lady, you left him in avian lands for over ten years after he took a crow form. The few times I heard his name when I first joined the Mercy, he was spoken of as one already dead. What use can he be to you now?"

"He is Araceli's son," Cjarsa commented neutrally. "Yes, he is. But how well can he one day hold the falcon throne if he has no interest in it?" If looks alone could kill, she would be dead right now. Araceli looked livid. "What I know could destroy Ahnmik," Kel said quietly. "I'm much more valuable to you than he is."

"You're a traitor," Araceli hissed vehemently. "A traitor and little better than a mongrel. And your memories are only dangerous if you're alive!" She had risen from her seat and spun to argue with Cjarsa. "Silence," the Empress snapped. Everyone looked at her warily. The Empress' temper was slower to wake than Araceli's but probably more dangerous. "Return her to her cell," the Empress commanded. Kel hoped vehemently that Cjarsa would release Andreios. There was no assurance that she would do that, but Kel knew that Cjarsa would be reluctant to execute a royal falcon, even one who had taken a crow's form. If she didn't decide to hold Rei, she might just release him.

Kel was beginning to hate the sound of footsteps. More torture. Her mind drifted when they were gone. She felt Ecl's black ice, so close. No pain. No! She pulled herself away, forcing herself into the Now. Rough hands again forced her up. She followed obediently, wondering if they were finally going to start the killing round. She didn't want to know how long it would take. They brought her to the throne room again. She saw someone else out of the corner of her eye. Andreios? His gaze rested on the floor. She heard Cjarsa's icy tones as she passed sentence. She was taken back to her cell. Had she heard wrong? Hours passed as she sat and waited. What was going on? Araceli entered with Cjarsa's Mercy and two of her own. Strange. Searing pain struck her. Kel couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. She felt Araceli's invasive presence in her mind. Her mind was on fire. Then darkness came.

Kel woke up when she was pulled upright yet again. She was dragged out into the hallway and escorted to a room. Two more guards held Andreios. Syfka stood nearby. "Dismissed," Syfka said to the guards. They left silently. "Come," Syfka snapped. She surrounded all three with magics designed to hide them from sight. Kel forced her wings to work. She was vaguely startled to see her sparrow wings. "Now I suppose you truly are one of them," Syfka said coldly. The icy touch of her mind kept Rei and Kel conscious and able to focus over the confusing roads. The white city was truly strange to her now. She had lost her connection to it.

The flight to avian lands seemed endless. Kel flew without conscious thought, still not entirely sure she was awake. They landed and walked into the nest, Kel supporting an unconscious Rei. Syfka pushed her to the ground inside a side room and left. Kel stayed kneeling, still uncertain. The door flew open and Danica and Zane entered. Kel's confusion cleared for a moment and she knew she had made the right choice. She spoke to her king and queen, reassuring them automatically. Sleep was all she really wanted now. She managed to make it to the room next door before collapsing on a bed. Home at last. And she was free.

Three days later, Valene stood at Kel's door. She stood up and hugged the raven tightly. "You saved us," she whispered. "You saved yourself," Valene responded. "I just helped a little." She stepped back. "I am so glad you are here."

"I'm glad to be here." She was silent for a moment. "I don't remember why I left. The first time, I mean." Valene's eyes widened. "The Empress took what I learned that threatened the island. I'm still not sure I remember what she didn't take." Valene laughed a little at this confusing statement. "Well, we're all three exiled from there now." Kel raised her eyebrows. "I hope you didn't have any further research."

"I've seen more than I wanted to, thank you."

Fear pierced Kel's heart. "Did they…"

"I'm fine, Kel. I promise." She looked sharply at the young guard. "You should be worrying more about yourself."

"I'm fine, Valene. Really."

Valene thought for a moment. She smiled suddenly. "I understand you've managed to turn tradition on its head." Kel realized what she was referring to. "Congratulations, Kel." As she spoke, Valene guided Kel to a chair. "Andreios has asked permission to take the name Silvermead as well, once you two are pair bonded." Her smile widened. "I told him I would be glad to have an adopted nephew as well as an adopted niece." Kel hugged Valene tightly. "Thank you," she whispered. Valene looked resigned. "The Tuuli Thea tells me her mother will be visiting in a day or so." Kel's eyes widened. "I wonder if I could arrange to be busy," Valene murmured. "I think Rei would rather have you here," Kel said, playing the card she knew would work. "He's got nothing to worry about," Valene snapped. "If she even dares to blame him after everything he's done to protect Danica…"

"I don't think she will," Kel interrupted quickly. "But he's worried anyhow. I've told him it's silly."

"Very well," Valene sighed. "Get some rest," she added firmly.

"Yes, ma'am." Kel ducked the swat Valene aimed at her. It was good to be home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything connected to the Kiesha'Ra series.

Chapter 3: Learning to Live

Kel leaned against the wall and tried to maintain her balance. She still tired more easily than she wanted people to know. Her imprisonment had taken a lot out of her. The fear she had felt threatened to drown her again. Like many avians and falcons, Kel had an instinctive need for the sky. Being locked in a small cell would have been difficult enough even without being starved and tortured. It didn't help that her torturers had known her for years and knew most of her weak points. She absently rubbed at a mark on her wrist, feeling the absence of memories. "Are you all right?" She turned to brush away the worried voice, but hesitated when she saw Rei. The sight of him suddenly made her mind clear. "OK, I think. Just bored." He rolled his eyes slightly in agreement. "Think we can sneak outside without them noticing? I'd kill for a sight of the sky right about now."

"You figured out any of these passageways yet?"

"A couple." He led the way outside. The two of them collapsed on the ground. Kel looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, glad for the bright light. "I thought I would never see the sun again," she whispered. She hadn't admitted this to anyone else, but here was the person she could trust without hesitation. "Just mortals now," he whispered again. She knew what he was thinking. "Do you regret it?"

"Never." His voice was soft, but firm. "I left that world behind years ago, Kel. Seeing it again only made it clearer." He glanced at her. "Do you regret it?"

"No." She shook her head slightly. "To be truly free, Rei…I never thought it was even possible."

"Sometimes the impossible happens." His voice had a musing, thoughtful tone. She glanced curiously at him. "What are you thinking?"

"Just remembering."

She suddenly sat up. "Did you really fall off in front of Danica?"

"Kel, of everything I told you you remember that? Yes, I fell off in front of Danica. I had just started training for the army. Luckily, most crow children can't ride a horse. No one thought it strange that I couldn't." She burst out laughing. "Glad to amuse you."

"I have to get more stories about this."

"See, now that's not fair."

"Tough luck," she responded unsympathetically. He grinned suddenly. "Of course, Valene might be able to help me."

"I hate you."

"Yes, I know."

Kel's smile faded slightly. "I'm so glad Valene…" She couldn't finish. Rei considered his answer. "She's smart, Kel. She knew how dangerous it was. You should hear some of the situations she's gotten herself into-and out of. I guarantee you she decided to speak to Syfka first before Araceli knew she was there." His voice halted slightly at the mention of the royal falcons. She understood his hesitation and changed the subject. "Any idea when Betsy will let us train again? I've got work to do." Andreios chuckled. "Good luck persuading her. Trying to tell her you're busy won't help. And don't even think of trying to persuade her that you've had worse. It won't help."

"Great. Is there some kind of unwritten rule that doctors must be stubborn?"

"Actually, I think there is. Along with intimidating."

"Yeah, she scares me."

A mischievous thought struck her. "When do I get to see you dance?"

"_Kel."_

"C'mon, Rei."

"Haven't we had this conversation before?"

She grinned and kissed him. "Yes. Now we're having it again."

Rei tried to looked annoyed, but she saw his mouth quirk. "Please?" she tried again.

"Do you ever give up?"

She kissed him a second time, thoroughly enjoying herself. "Cut that out."

"Rei, I'm more stubborn than you. C'mon."

"No, you're not."

She laughed out loud. "I've got a secret to tell you."

"What?"

"You'll find out when you dance for me." She jumped up and ran away before he could answer. Now she just had to think of a secret.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything connected to the Kiesha'Ra series.

Chapter 4:

Kel focused her attention on her opponent. Her blood sang with the effort of fighting. She parried the blow and struck one of her own, easily maneuvering her opponent. She saw through Ailbhe's feint and prepared for the blow…then hit the ground. Ailbhe just managed to pull the blow, not striking full force. "Kel!" His sharp voice penetrated the fog she was in. Kel blinked, confused. Ailbhe helped her stand upright. She had been fine for two months. "I think I need to sit down." Ailbhe walked with her inside. "I'm getting Rei," he said flatly.

Kel spent the next quarter of an hour arguing with Betsy. She insisted that she was fine; the crow refused to believe her. Giving in to the inevitable, she conceded the argument. "You're pregnant," Betsy announced after twenty minutes. Kel stared in shock. "I'm what?" Betsy sighed. "You're going to have a child." Kel barely heard her lecture about taking care of herself. "I have to talk to Rei," she said. "I will tell him. You need to rest."

"Betsy, I need to talk to him. About…things we'll both be worried about."

"I'm your doctor, it's my decision."

"Betsy, I promise I will rest. Just…let me talk to him myself." Her eyes pleaded with the doctor. The crow sighed slightly. "For five minutes. I can't believe I'm even allowing this." She called for Rei.

"Kel! What happened?" Despite her fears, Kel felt an incredible joy. "Rei, I…I'm fine."

"Then why are you in bed?" He sounded skeptical. "I'm pregnant," Kel said in a rush. He stared in shock. She recognized the mixture of fear and delight that spread across his face. "Kel, what will happen…"

"Rei, we are both falcon born. The child will be pure-blood."

"And if he or she inherits our magic?"

Kel swallowed. "Rei, we are both bound. You know how unlikely that is." She felt another fear. "Rei, please tell me you're happy."

"Of course I am," he whispered forcefully. "I can't believe…" he hugged her, to her delight. Betsy cleared her throat. "Sleep. Now." Kel felt the same mischievous impulse that hit her so often. She leaned forward and hugged her pair bond again, ignoring the scandalized reaction of the doctor. The woman shooed Rei out and glared at Kel. "I will count to five…" Kel was asleep in moments. Betsy shook her head. The young woman was impossible. She went to find Valene. Betsy knew that falcons did not always carry their children to term, and Kel tended to be restless. Betsy wanted to know anything that Valene could tell her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything connected to the Kiesha'Ra series.

A/N: This chapter was short and somewhat difficult, because I don't know how fast falcon and wyvern children would develop. I don't even know that much about human baby growth.

Chapter 5

"No, baby!" Two year old Nicias reached curiously for his mother's knife, which she quickly moved out of reach. "I want it," he protested. "No," she repeated firmly. Sulking slightly, he nodded reluctantly and started squirming. Laughing slightly, she set him down on the floor. He pushed himself upright and began to explore the room, already moving with more assurance than he had two days ago.

Nicias looked up to see his mother looking at papers. "Look at me," he demanded. She glanced up at him. "Nicias, be good." Nicias sighed in frustration. He didn't want to be good. Three year old Oliza ran into the room. "Play," she demanded. Kel picked her up and set her beside Nicias. "I'm bored," Oliza whispered. Nicias nodded. The two snuck out of the living room. "I'm hungry," Nicias announced. He climbed up onto the counter and began looking for food. "Cakes," Oliza suggested eagerly. "Can't find any," Nicias announced. "Cookies!" He tossed several to Oliza. The wyvern giggled as she put one in her mouth. Unfortunately, Nicias' father picked that moment to come in from practice. He frowned as he saw the children. Oliza tried to hide the cookie she was holding. "Kel," Andreios called. "Did you tell the kids they could eat a snack?"

"No!"

Five minutes later, Nicias and Oliza found themselves in a side room. "Bad Nicias," Oliza scolded. "Your fault," he retorted.

"Not me!"

The quarrel continued until they got bored, then they began plotting their escape.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize; the Kiesha'ra books and everything they contain belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.

A/N: I got some inspiration after getting a review for chapter 3 and then from watching Lord of the Rings. Don't ask me what the two have to do with each other.

Oliza is ten in this little drabble, and Nicias is nine. He's just started training three months before. Spoilers for all the books, including Wolfcry.

Chapter 6: 

Nicias tilted his head, listening to something Oliza could not hear. He touched Oliza's wrist, gently trying to turn her in another direction. Oliza started to follow, but a voice caught her attention. "My father says they shouldn't even be here!" Oliza paused to listen to the echoing conversation, scowling at Nicias when he tried to pull her away.

"It's bad enough that we have to live alongside birds, but three of them are falcons!" Golden eyes narrowed as the wyvern princess recognized the voices of three of the boys, sons of serpiente soldiers. Oliza kicked her friend on his right knee as he tried to stop her, and then moved swiftly around the corner to confront the three serpiente. Grimacing slightly, that kick had _hurt_, Nicias followed the princess.

The youngest boy noticed Oliza and Nicias first. The ten-year-old princess stood with her arms crossed, glaring furiously at the three young adolescents. "Take it back," she demanded.

"We didn't say anything!"

"I'm not deaf," she snapped. "Take it back, or I'll tell A'isha, you stupid boys."

The three were regarding her with mixed annoyance and amusement. They were slightly nervous around Nicias, but they knew that he wouldn't start a fight. The oldest boy flushed at being insulted by a little girl, even if she was part of the royal family.

"Go ahead; we didn't say anything that wasn't true. Your _friend's_ parents are traitors," he sneered, "and it's only…." He never finished his sentence. Oliza hit him in the face as hard as she could, using an open hand to protect the bones in her hand. He staggered backwards, one hand protecting his face as he used the other to knock her down. The two other boys moved towards Oliza, intending to grab her. Before they moved more than a step, Nicias stepped in front of the princess, shielding her. He jabbed one of them in the throat, following it up with a kick. When the youngest boy tried to grab him from behind, Nicias spun out of his hold as Oliza kicked the serpiente in the back. Nicias' punch knocked him to the ground. Angry voices made them look up as several adults ran towards them. Ailbhe grabbed both children by one arm and pulled them away.

Oliza sat nervously as she waited for her parents. She and Nicias had been told to clean up once they reached Wyvern's Court. Afterwards, Nicias had been sent to talk to his mother while Oliza waited for the king and queen to finish a meeting. The little girl knew she wasn't supposed to start fights, but she had been too angry to care. Andreios and Kel had saved her parents' lives repeatedly; how could anybody think that they were traitors? She looked up as Danica entered. "Your father and Irene have gone to talk to A'isha. Now, tell me what happened." Oliza made her explanation as clear as she could. Danica's face was hard to read, but her daughter could tell that she was angry. "Oliza. You know how hard your father and I have worked to make our two peoples into one. You also know that fighting will not solve the problem."

"Yes, Mother."

"Then why did you start the fight?"

"I know I shouldn't have, but I was so angry! How could anybody think that Nicias and his parents don't belong here? And they insulted you, and Grandmother, and Sive, and everybody!"

Danica sighed slightly, and Oliza realized that she was a little bit sad, too. "Come here, nestling." Oliza curled up next to her mother as Danica sat down. "Love, they didn't say anything I haven't heard a hundred times before. We can't expect people to let go of their anger if we don't do it first." The ten year old was silent for a minute. "Why did they say that Rei and Kel are traitors?"

"They were accused of treason by the falcon Empress."

"Why," Oliza questioned bluntly.

"Listen to me," Danica stated firmly. "Andreios and Kel are two of the people your father and I trust the most. They belong here as much as of our people. Anyone, avian, falcon, or serpiente, who challenges that, is wrong." Danica hugged her. "Now, go get ready for dinner. We'll talk about your punishment later." Oliza rolled golden eyes; she had hoped her mother would forget.

Oliza scowled at the ink as she dipped her quill in it. She had to write apologies to the families of the boys as well as to A'isha, the leader of the nest. She also had twice as many chores as usual. As a large drop of ink spoiled the paper, Oliza swore, using a word she had learned from one of the palace guard when he didn't know she was there. "Your mother will have something to say if she hears you say that again," a familiar voice commented. Oliza turned to see her best friend's mother, the captain of the Royal Flight. Kel wore a look of tired amusement on her face. "Don't tell her," Oliza pleaded. The slight twitch of her lips was the closest Kel would come to a laugh. "I'll let it pass this time, Princess."

"Are you mad at Nicias," Oliza asked anxiously.

"He's not in nearly as much trouble as you, or the other boys, for that matter."

"Don't punish him, he didn't do anything wrong."

"It's the instructors' choice, not mine," Kel answered calmly. "I did tell them that you were one who started it, and they are used to their students getting into fights."

The guard shook her head slightly. "Princess, can't you two go half a week without getting into trouble?" Oliza looked at her with wide eyes. "We don't mean to get in trouble."

"You mean you don't mean to get caught," Kel retorted.

Oliza relaxed a little, realizing that Kel wasn't really angry.

"What's going to happen to those boys?"

"You'd have to ask Ailbhe, and no, he probably won't answer you."

Oliza looked thoughtfully at her. "Are you mad at them?"

Kel raised an eyebrow. "I have better things to worry about than the opinions of three children."

"Does it bother you, when people say things like that?"

"You're inquisitive tonight."

"_Kel_." Oliza had no idea how much she sounded like her mother.

"If it will make you stop asking questions, no, it doesn't bother me. It's a small price to pay for living here."

"You've already proven that you belong here, you did before I was born," Oliza argued.

Kel gave her a sharp look, hearing something in the little girl's tone. She knelt down next to the princess. "Little one, what's really bothering you?"

"They said that the avians didn't belong here. I've heard avians say the same thing about the serpiente. So where does that leave me?"

"You belong here," Kel stated without hesitation. "This place was _made_ for you. Don't you ever believe that you don't belong here." She gracefully stood up. "Time for bed, princess. Sleep well, and don't worry about tomorrow. We'll take care of it then."

_Approximately ten years later:_

Oliza finished packing the small bag she would take with her. "_This place was **made** for you,"_ Kel had told her once. It wasn't just for her, though, and she couldn't put it in danger. Betia was talking to Nicias in a side room, waiting for the wyvern to finish her goodbyes. Oliza had said goodbye to her parents and the rest of her family. Most of the guards and the dancers were spreading throughout the crowds of people still trying to figure out what had happened. "Ready to go?" Oliza turned to smile apprehensively at Kel. "I brought something for you. Open it later." Oliza took the small present from her and tucked it in her bag. "Are you angry with me?"

"Worried, yes. Angry, no."

"I have to leave," Oliza stated. "I can't explain it, but I have to."

"You don't have to explain anything to me," Kel answered slowly. "I trust you, and I trust my son. I don't know what you are afraid of, but I do trust you. So do your parents," she added.

"I don't even know if my leaving will do any good," Oliza whispered.

"Doing something is usually better than doing nothing," Kel shrugged.

She gripped Oliza's arm in a soldier's farewell, then surprised her by pulling her into a brief hug. "Travel safely, and don't worry about tomorrow. We'll take care of it then."

"I'll be fine," Oliza promised.

Oliza picked up her bag and moved towards the hallway. As she stepped over the threshold, Kel spoke one last time. "Never forget that you belong here."

She never would forget.


End file.
